Tom and Jerry: The Avenger's Endgame
''Tom and Jerry: The Avenger's Endgame ''is an Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Marvel Studios and based on Avengers 4: Endgame (2019). Plot Using the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos, Tin, Pan and Alley wiped out half of life on the cosmos. But by doing so, he begins the end of the universe. It's up to Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, and the Avengers to claim the Infinity Stones to undo the damage before all fall. But can Iron Man overcome the doubt and remorse, or would he endanger all? Characters * Tom Cat - * Jerry Mouse - * Tuffy Mouse - * Uncle Harry - * Uncle Pecos - * Toodles Galore - * Geraldine Mouse - * Mrs. Mouse - * Muscles Mouse - * Grandpa Mouse * Cherie Mouse - * Lucy Mouse - * The Mouse Queen - * Troops - * Quacker - * Droopy Dog - * Butch Dog - * Spike Bulldog - * Tyke Bulldog - * Barney Bear - * Tin, Pan and Alley - * Peter Parker/Spider-Man: A young Avenger who gained powers from a radioactive spider and chosen keeper for the Power-Stone. * Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman: Spider-Man's girlfriend * Steve Rogers/Captain America: The leader of the Avengers and keeper of the Space-Stone. A World War II veteran, he was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. * Tony Stark / Iron Man: The second-in-command and benefactor of the Avengers who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armorof his own making. Suffering from guilt due to how he'd been a pawn for Apocalypse which worsens when he learns of his dad's connection to Thanos and goes to redeem. * Thor: Third-in-command to the Avengers and heir to Asgard. * 1st Lieutenant Natasha Romanoth/Black Widow: A SHIELD-agent and fourth-in-command of the Avengers. * Captain Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel: An Avenger and U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of an alien during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection, energy redirection, and flight. * Doctor Bruce Banner/The Hulk: An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or stressed * Doctor Jane Foster: A medic and physcian as well as Thor's girlfriend and keeper of the Reality-Stone. * Dr. Stephen Strange: A former neurosurgeon who, after a car accident that led to a journey of healing, and became a Sorcerer Supreme and guardian to the Eye of Agamotto which contains the Time Stone as well as an Avenger. * Doctor Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man: A bio-chemist and mechanical engineer who invented Pym Particle to shrink and grow. * Doctor Janet Pym/Wasp: Hank's wife and assistant who uses Pym Particle. * The Vision: An android and Avenger created using the artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron and the Mind Stone. * T'Challa / Black Panther: An Avenger and the king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb and wears a panther-themed suit with vibranium for weapons and armour. * Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch: : Magneto's daughter andn Avenger with psychic powers. The Vision's girlfriend. * Sam Wilson / Falcon: A member of Rogers' faction of Avengers and former pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack. * Peter Quill/Star-Lord: The half-human, half-Celestial leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy as well as an honourary Avenger. * Gamora: Star Lord's girlfriend and second-in-command of the Guardians who was Thanos's pawn and orphan from a world he ended. * Rocket: A raccon-themed alien who's third-in-command of the Guardians. * Groot: A tree-themed alien who's a Guardian and Rocket's bud. * Draks: An alien warrior who;s a Guardian. * Adam Warlock: A genetically engineered Guardian and Keeper of the Soul Stone. * Quaser: An albino super-Kree who's a Guardian and Adam Warlock's girlfriend. * Galactus: The sole-surviver of a bygone species from a previous universe converted to a cosmic god who feeds on planet's energy to survive. An ally to the Avengers due to a life-debt he owes to Spider-Man, Spider-WOman, Mr. Fantastic, and Captain Marvel for rescuing him. * Norrin Radd/The Silver Surfer: Galactus's former herald and an Avenger with cosmic powers. * Shalla Ball/The Silver Surferess: Silver Surfer's fiancee and an Avenger with cosmic powers. * Wong: A Master of the Mystic Arts. * Shuri: T'Challa's younger sister * Ororue Monroe: An Avenger and T'Challa's queen. A mutant who can control the weather. * James Logan Howlett/Wolverine: An Avenger. A Canadian mutant who owns adamantium on bones including wrist claws and a healing factor. * Taneleer Tivan / The Collector: One of the Elders of the Universe, who is an obsessive keeper of the largest collection of interstellar fauna, relics, and species of all manner in the galaxy. * Thanos: An intergalactic despot from Titan who longs to collect the Infinity Stones in order to impose his will on all of reality, wanting to "re-balance the universe". * Ebony Maw: A lieutenant for Thanos. A capable psychic. * Cull Obsidian: A lieutenant for Thanos. Super-strong with armour. He wields a halberd. * Proxima Midnight: A lieutenant for Thanos. Super-strong and super-fast. She wields an electro-spear. * Convus Glaive: A lieutenant for Thanos. Super-strong and super-fast with super-senses. He wields a double0bladed lance. * Eitri: King of the Dwarves of Nidavellir. * M'Baku/The Man-Ape: Chief of the Wakandan Mountain-Tribe and an ally to the Black Panther. Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Dana Hill as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * John Michal Higgins as Uncle Harry * Fred Tatasciore as Doctor Bruce Banner/The Hulk * Dan Gilvezan as Stan Lee/Uatu the Watcher * Steven Blum as Wolverine * Dan Green as Norrin Radd/The Silver Surfer * Amy Birnghaum as Shalla-Bal/The Silver Surferess * Christopher Eccelston as Sakar * Tabitha St. Germain as Mindframe * Billie Piper as Captain Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Greg Cipes as Johnny Storm/The Human Torch * Ashley Johnson as Crystal * D. B. Sweeny as Vision * Sarah Natochenny as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlett Witch * Kether Donahue as Lorna Maximoff/Polaris * Nolan North as Peter Quill/Star Lord * Sumalee Montalee as Gamora * Scott McNeil as Rocket Raccoon, Miek, Korg, Pyreus Kril/Fire-Lord, Uncle Pecos * Daisy Ridley as Valkyrie * Tifanie Chirstun as Quaser * Travis Willingham as Draks * Hynden Welch as Mantis * Derek Stephen Prince as Adam Warlock * Rick D. Wasserman as Captain Mar-Vel * Veronica Taylor as Meredith Quill * Gina Torres as Nebula * Cree Summers as Alicia Masters * Wayne Grayson as Howard * Markie Post as May Parker * Paul St. Peter as M'Baku/The Man-Ape * Martin Short as Taneleer Tivan / The Collector * Matthew Wolf as Gabriel Lan/Air-Walker * Ted Lewis * Jennifer Hale as Lambda-Zero/Stardust * Kevin Michael Richardson as Galactus, Groot * Frank Welker as Baby Groot * Tom Kane as Eternity * Alex Kingston as Infinity * Grey Griffin as Toodles Galore * Ellen Kennedy as Geraldine Mouse * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Mouse * Maurice LaMarche as Muscles Mouse * Jim Cummings as Grandpa Mouse * Tara Strong as Cherie Mouse, Lucy Mouse * Amy Pemberton as The Mouse Queen * Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog, her Troops * Sam Kwasman as Quacker * Clancy Brown as Butch Dog * Phil LaMarr as Spike Bulldog * Brianne Siddall as Tyke Bulldog * Greg Ellis as Tin * Jess Harnell as Pan * Richard McGonagle as Alley, Barney Bear * Peter Davyson as Mentor * Mark Thompson as Thanos * Sam Witwer as Ebony Maw * Frank Welker as Obsidian * Nikka Futterman as Proxima Midnight * Troy Baker as Convus Glaive Quotes * Storyteller: Destiny. A force as ancient and mysterious as time. Coming around when you far from know. * Tony Stark: My fault. All my fault. All we Starks do be cause more suffering. Professor Charlie: I'm as much to blame. By keeping the truth from you, I caused the events leading to the End of the Universe. * Volstagg: Pizza? Korg: C'mon. Rocket: My. * Sif: Tony seems.... broken. Fandall: It's the guy's fault. He got so much slain. Hogan: He was deceived. Volstagg: Be nice. Fandall: He failed us. He betrayed us. Sakar: Yep. Starks always caused us suffering. Spider-Man shoulda let the commander slay the jerk on the Apocalypse War. * Tom: Oh, boy. I'm seeing double. Jerry: Two Captain Americas? Tuffy: The past one? * Fandall: My lady... The Ancient One: Your flirts fail. I know you. Sif: Go, girl. Hogan: Give it up, Fandall. * (the Ancient One pushed Banner's astral form out) Sif: Wow. If only she'd been with us on Ragnarok. Woulda been funny to see her do the trick on Hela. Yep. Woulda served the pompous witch right. * The Ancient One: Doctor Strange gave up an Infinity Stone for a mouse? More proof he would be a great Sorceror Supreme. Giving up power for someone else's life. * Sif: Tom. You just had to react to Butch's taunting and give to revenge. Jerry: Which be wrong with you? Wolverine; Your brain got damaged? Tom: Where were you? Rocket: Us? Hogan: We were far from the boob who acted on revenge. Your chase angered the Hulk and allowed Loki to flee with the Tesseract. You lent the Space-Stone to Thanos, you mockery to felines!!!! * Iron Man: I'm responsible for the tragedy. I'm so sorry. All of this.... because of us Starks. How many died because of us and how many more would die coz of us? We Starks were supposed to help people, but all we caused was tragedy and suffering. Through my obsession on revenge, I caused more suffering. Spider-Man. You shoulda ended my life. I deserve to die. I'm as terrible as Thanos. Eternity: Wrong. You feel remorse. Something he lacks. Go. You and the others shall defeat the rogue. And you shall annoint Captain Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, the daughter of General Danvers and the heir of Captain Mar-Vel, as leader of the Avengers when you go. ** Thanos: Your dad was my bud. Jerry: Some bud. You double-crosser. Thanos: Pardon. Tom: Quit your fibs. We know the truth. Tuffy: You presume to deny the truth. You presume to call Howard a bud after your betrayal, you rogue,. Doctor Strange: You sold the Starks out to Apocalypse's followers. Thanos: They knew too much. Which would you do? Wolverine: Bah! Spider-Man: I woulda died. I'd sooner die than betray my friends. *Tony Stark: I die. But I would be redeemed by my daughter Pepper Potts: We shall tell her who you were and which you done for us. Tony Stark: Tell the truth..... so she'd keep from doing the errors as I. Tell the story well. The rest..... silence. Yep. (he dies) Tom: Tony! Jerry: Rest well, Tony. You earned it.... as you earned back the trust of others. Sakar: I far from prejudiced anyone as harshly as I prejudiced the Starks. The Silver Surfer: Who's perfect? A moral the Starks learned the diffucult way. *Mentor: I'm so sorry. Jerry: Why? It was far from you. It was all. Humanoids. Too proud. Too stubborn. Too greedy. Too aggressive. They brought more harm to the cosmos by allowing flaws to overcome them. But they can redeem. Tony proved so. * Mentor: Some of my people turn out to'd survived. Jerry: Good to hear. Mentor: Thank you for proving sanctuary for my people. The Silver Surfer: We could do zero else. Sif: Well done. * May Parker: We all screw up. But all we can do... learn from them. Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with moderate violence, mild threat, horror, injury detail, language. * Suggested Running Times: 181 Minutes (NTSC), 173 Minutes (PAL). * May Parker compares Hogan, Fandall and Volstagg to the title characters on The Three Stooges * Here be references to the Back to the Future franchise * Tom worrys on any accident chanign the future wrongly. * During the year 2012, Tom ticks Butch and gets mad with the puss for saying 'What's wrong... chicken'... leading to a wild chase-scene and some destruction on SHIELD.. a nod to Back to the Future 2 * Tom warns to keep away from large clocks in case any break. * The scene when Iron Man hears words of critisim and scolding be a reference to The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies * There be some references to The Bible * Spider-Man and Spider-Woman web-slinging rocks on Thanos be a nod to David vs Goliath. * Iron Man's talk with Eternity and Infinity be a nod to Elijah's talk with God before he reveals King Ahab's end and chooses Elisha as heir. * Professor Hulk says the old quote 'Physcian, heal thyself'. * Tony Stark says how the daughter would redeem him.... a rephrase of the quote I know that my redeemer lives, and that in the end he will stand on the earth. Gallery Endgame.jpg|Avengers: Endgame Poster (without Tom and Jerry) Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Marvel-logo-1280jpg-8851ea 1280w.jpg Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker Black Panther.jpg|Black Panther Spider-Man Trailer Full.png|Spider-Man Captain Marvel.jpg|Captain Marvel Nick Fury.jpg|Nick Fury Iron Man1.png|Iron Man Thor.jpg|Thor Hulk.png|Hulk Doctor Strange.jpg|Doctor Strange Mar-Vell.jpg|Mar-Vell Thanos.jpg|Thanos Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Marvel Movies Category:Action Category:Science-Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Avengers Category:Heros Category:Characters